Burning Bridges
by Victoria Simone
Summary: Renesmee Cullen is heading to high school, along with her family. Everything is normal until her 6th period class, where she meets a girl like herself, an orphan half-vampire harboring a grudge and many secrets. Renesmee is determined to figure her out.
1. Chapter 1: Anything But Normal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. It belongs solely to Stephenie Meyer. **

Author's note: The first chapter is slightly slow, for that I apologize. It picks up in the chapters to come, I promise. Also, I have it rated K for right now, but I plan on making it a bit more mature in the future, especially once Renesmee meets Marie, the half-vampire from her 6th period class. So, be prepared!

Enjoy the story :)

Chapter 1

My day started off normal...at least as normal as possible for a half-human, half-vampire like myself. It was my last day of summer, the last day before I'd be starting school as a sophomore.

As I dragged myself out of bed, I could hear the sounds of everyone talking in the living room. Of course, I was the only one in the house that slept. I picked out individual conversations; my uncle Emmett and father were talking about hunting, my aunt Alice was complaining to my uncle Jasper that she wanted to go shoe shopping again. I grinned and opened my door, heading to the living room to join my family.

"Good morning." I chirped, sitting on the arm of the chair where my mother sat.

"Morning, sweetheart." My mom said, squeezing my hand. My father smiled at me from his place on the couch.

"Nessie, don't you agree we should go shoe shopping today?" Alice pressed, grinning widely at me.

"That's not fair!" Jasper laughed, kissing Alice on the cheek. Alice squealed and let him wrap his arms around her, pulling her close to him. I smiled, Alice and Jasper's public affection was, of course, nothing new.

My grandfather Carlisle cleared his throat. "Ness, are you excited for your first day of school tomorrow?" He asked, smiling widely.

I grinned back at him. "Yes, I think so." I answered. This would be my second time in school, and I was fairly excited about going back. The first time, I had been in middle school. They had put me in the 6th grade, and although I enjoyed it, it was far too easy for me. I was actually shocked that my parents had allowed me to go. Carlisle and Esme suggested it'd be a good idea for me, getting me used to interacting with other humans.

"Um, Renesmee.." my father started, interuptting my thoughts. "I know we should have mentioned this to you earlier, but we didn't."

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. What the heck was he talking about?

"Well, since you're going to high school this year...we wanted you to know that it won't be just you going. We'll be going back as well."

My eyes widened. "And why wasn't I informed sooner, dad?" I asked, trying not to whine. Not that I didn't want them to go, but...okay, I didn't want them to go.

"We got our schedules this morning, while you were sleeping." He said, smiling slightly.

"Ness, you know we've done high school countless times! We can't stop just because you're going too." my aunt Rosalie added gently, giving me a reassuring smile.

I sighed. They were right. But it doesn't mean I liked the idea, going to school with my entire family.

"Plus, it's your first time in high school. High school is much different than middle school, Nessie. Not only can we keep up our charade of being normal, but we can make sure you're safe." My mother said from beside me.

"Mommm! Does anyone forget I'm half-vampire? I don't need protecting!" I complained, pressing my hand to my mother's face and giving her the image of me beating up a fully grown man. I knew for a fact I could take out any human adult with ease, that came with being half-vampire. "Plus, how am I going to be a normal teenager with my parents watching me the entire time?"

"We're not going to be in the same grade as you, Renesmee. We'll be seniors." Uncle Emmett said, grinning widely. "You can't expect us to just sit at home while you go off to school and have all the fun! We have to come along too."

Rosalie elbowed him as my grandmother Esme spoke up. "Honey, you know as well as we do that your father would go crazy sitting in this house while his little girl was away at school, with all kinds of human boys just falling over themselves to talk to her." She said in her light, musical voice, smiling teasingly at my dad, who tried to hide his sheepish smile.

"It'll be fun, Renesmee!" Alice insisted, looking up at Jasper for backup, who nodded and smiled. I managed a smile back at them, turning my attention to a stray string hanging from my pajama pants. I kept my thoughts happy, knowing my father could hear my thoughts, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

While my family discussed school, I glanced over at the clock. 12:14. Ugh, I had wasted a lot of day. My last day of summer, and it was already half over, thanks to me sleeping fairly late. I really wanted to call Jake, but I didn't want to do it in the house, with my father listening in to my thoughts. I needed to hunt anyway, so I knew I'd just take my cell phone with me while I went hunting.

I made sure and kept Jake off my mind as I stood up and headed to my room. Before I stood, I placed my hand to my mother's face and showed her the image of me hunting. She smiled up at me, knowing full well I was going to call Jake too. Naturally, she didn't mind.

I quickly changed clothes and grabbed my cell phone before heading out. "Bye, Ness." my aunt Rosalie called, seeing me slip out the front door. I couldn't get away from the house quick enough. I ran silently through the woods, wanting to get the hunting thing over with so I could hurry and call Jacob.

After I finished with a small deer that I caught in a clearing in the woods, I scrambled up a tree and pulled out my cell phone, glowing with fresh energy. I dialed Jake's number and waited impatiently for him to pick up. "Hello?" he finally answered, after four rings.

My heart fluttered with excitement. "Hi, Jake!" I said, not bothering to hide my excitement.

"Hey, Renesmee." He chuckled. "What's up?"

"Not very much." I answered. "I haven't even been up for two hours and my day has been crazy."

"Why?" Jake asked, sounding concerned.

"You are not going to believe this." I whined. "Remember how I'm starting school tomorrow?"

"Yes." He said slowly, sounding unsure.

"My family, all of them except for Carlisle and Esme, is going back too." I told him, my voice flat.

To my surprise, Jake burst out laughing. "Jacob Black, this is not funny!" I hissed.

"I'm sorry, Ness!" He said, stifling his giggles. "But, you have to admit, the idea of you sitting in class next to your father is pretty hilarious."

"Noooo!" I wailed. "This is awful! It's bad enough my parents and I look the same age, now we have to act like it!" I complained.

"Renesmee, it's not that bad!" Jake tried to reassure me. "Plus, it's high school." He added, spitting out the word in distaste. "This way, your father and uncles can keep those boys away."

"Ugh!" I growled. "Not you too!"

"Sorry, imprinting, remember?" He asked. I could hear the grin in his deep voice. My heart melted, and I smiled.

"Yes, I remember." I said, my voice gentler. I sighed, feeling better about the whole situation, thanks to talking with Jacob. "I'm sure it'll be fine." I added. "After all, I have an aunt that sees the future. I can just ask her what'll happen." I said, grinning.

"Vampires and your crazy abilities." Jake muttered, letting out a short laugh. "Yes, ask Alice. But hey, I really need to head out. I've got class in a few."

"Okaaay." I sighed, smiling. I wished he didn't have to leave just yet.

"Call you later, Ness. Bye!" He said, and hung up. I jumped down from the tree, finally able to head back home.

When I got back home, I immediately headed for the shower, wanting to wash off after hunting. I daydreamed about what school would be like as I stood under the hot water. I tried imagining what it would be like seeing my parents in the hallway, acting like any other normal student. Ugh, I'd have to deal with girls hitting on my father and my uncles. I couldn't even go shopping with them without someone checking them out. I shuddered as I shut off the water, stepping out and drying off.

I was sitting on my bed, checking emails on my laptop, when Alice came in. I glanced up to smile at her. "Hey, Alice." I said, moving over so she could sit next to me. Alice grinned at me, sitting next to me on the bed.

"So how did your talk with Jake go?" she asked, smirking. My eyes widened.

"How did you know?" I asked. I hoped my dad wasn't listening to our heads.

"I see the future, remember?" Alice teased, tapping her head. I made a face and she laughed, her voice sounding like bells.

"My dad better not be listening. You know he'd be super annoyed." I said, sticking my hand to her face instead of speaking the words. Alice just laughed.

"You sure you aren't too upset about going to school with your whole family?" She asked, a shy grin on her face.

I smiled softly. I could never get an attitude around Alice. She made me feel so at ease. "I think it'll be a bit weird, but then again, I live in a houseful of vampires, so..." I trailed off and giggled.

"It'll be nice, Ness!" Alice answered cheerily. "It's been too long since we went back to school, I'm actually halfway excited about doing it again! Plus, your mom is interested in what it feels like to go to high school for a second time. She's only done it once, of course."

"So has all the other moms of kids my age." I joked, snickering.

"Well, you know us. Normal is not our thing." Alice winked. "Plus, tomorrow will go well. I can tell." She added, a bit more serious.

I hoped so. Of course, last time I was in school, I had the body of a 6 year old. We played with blocks. That, of course, would be nothing compared to high school. "How many girls will hit on dad and Emmett and Jasper tomorrow? I have to be prepared." I said, groaning. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. As weird as it was that girls tried to hit on my father nearly every time we went in public, it was funny.

"Edward, three. Emmett, four. Jasper, two. He's shy so the girls are intimidated." Alice laughed.

"I can hear you from across the house, remember!" My dad yelled from the living room. Damn vampire hearing.

I stuck my tongue out in that direction. Alice rolled her eyes, grinning. "Come on, let's go find you a cute outfit for tomorrow!" Alice said, grabbing my hand and leading me towards her room.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**DISCLAIMER: I am so, so, so sorry it took so long to update. I do hope none of you have given up on us! :) Hope you guys like this one! To make it a bit more fair, this chapter is a bit lengthy...hope no one minds!**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning before school, I sat on my bedroom floor, studying my schedule with disdain. I didn't know if I was going to like having some of my classes with my family. I hoped it wouldn't as awkward as I was predicting. I read the list carefully. First, I had Advanced English. Second, World History. Third, Design (I had no doubts Alice set that up for me). After that was lunch, and then fourth, Geometry. Fifth and sixth were Biology and Art. Whew.

For some reason, Art rubbed me the wrong way. Something about it seemed not right...it made me feel anxious. I tried ignoring it. I should have no reason to be worried. One, I was a half vampire. I could take down five grown men with ease. Plus, my whole family would be there.

"Renesmee?" I heard my grandmother. "Everyone is ready." Her sweet voice floated through my door.

"I..I'm coming." I called, breaking out of my distraction. I grabbed my bag and hurried downstairs. My family was waiting by the door, my mother smiling proudly.

"Can you believe our little girl is starting high school?" She asked my father, giggling.

"With us, you mean?" My father replied, smirking. He gave me a warm smile as I stepped toward everyone. Carlisle and Esme gave us an excited grin.

We all headed outside to our separate cars, and my parents and me went to my father's Volvo. I climbed in the backseat, and as we headed towards the school, my father repeated what was going to happen once we arrived."We'll be taking you to the office, Nessie." He said, catching my gaze in the rearview mirror. "Granted, I have to pretend that you're our out of state cousin,but that's okay." He grinned widely.

I smoothed the silk shirt Alice had put me in and stared out the window. I hoped I'd fit in with these kids. I was like my mom, shy but still wanted friends. Finally, we pulled up to a large brick bulding. Here we were, Westhall High School, home of the Jaguars. The school seemed rather large, with several kids standing on the front lawn talking. Surely we wouldn't be noticed.

However, walking up to the school, I noticed a handful of kids staring at us. On instinct, I reached up to touch my mother's face, who was walking next to me. "They're looking at us, Mom." I showed her.

"Ness, you can't do that in public." My mother whispered so quickly and quietly it would be impossible for any human to catch it. I noticed my father raise an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry." I thought to him. My mom grabbed my father's hand and smiled at us as we headed to the building. I noticed a couple of girls a few feet away gaping at my father.

"Oh, my God. Who is that?" One of them hissed to the other. My dad's forehead wrinkled. My mother smirked.

"Um, no. Absolutely not." I thought harshly, seeing my father chuckle at my irritation. He held the door open for us, and my aunts and uncles (or "cousins" as I'd have to call them here).

"Remember, it's 'Bella and Edward' while we're at school." He whispered in the same tone my mother had used a few seconds earlier.

We all breezed in the office, making quite an impression on the secretary. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. This is my family with me, and today is our first day. May we have an extra copy of our schedules, if it isn't too much trouble?" My father asked, his smooth velvety voice causing the secretary's heart rate to speed up. I couldn't help but giggle. I turned to see Emmett grinning widely, trying to make a friendly first impression.

"Well, all of you, welcome to Westhall High!" She said cheerfully, handing us all an extra copy of our schedules with attached maps of the school. "If you need any help finding your way around, please don't hesitate to let anyone know."

"We will, thank you very much." My mother said, smiling warmly. She put her arm in mine and led me out of the office. Once outside, I glanced again at my schedule, reminded that my first class was Advanced English.

"I have to go, uh, this way." I pointed towards a hallway a little farther ahead. "I'm guessing I'll see the rest of you at lunch?" I asked.

"You'll see Rosalie and me in Design!" Alice giggled, winking at me. I smiled back. Being in a class with them would be tons easier then being in a class with, say, Emmett.

"Oh, I hope you have fun!" My mother said, grinning proudly at me.

"She definitely will." Alice said with confidence. Well, that was reassuring, at least. We said our temporary goodbyes and headed our separate ways. Jasper was the only one walking my direction, since his class was in the same hallway mine was in.

"Wow, I don't even have to calm you down. Very nice, Ness." He observed, smiling. "You'll enjoy this, I think."

"Thanks, Jaz." I said, and I meant it. I had always especially adored my shy uncle. I cherished every compliment and every bit of advice he gave me. We arrived at the door to my class, and he stopped and gave me a quick hug. "See you later." I told him, opening the door and taking a deep breath.

Most of the kids there seemed very at ease, obviously not new kids. I noticed a few faces who looked a bit nervous, sitting alone. It was nice knowing I wasn't the only new kid, at least. A few girls looked at me enviously. I didn't quite understand it, even though I did, at the same time. I took a seat near the back, near a boy with short brown hair and bright green eyes and a girl with long blonde hair.

Our teacher, Mr. Thatcher, walked in and began calling roll from his desk up front. Just as I expected, he stumbled over my name. "Re--renee--miss Cullen?"

"It's Renesmee." I said softly. I could feel the short haired boy looking at me. After the teacher called roll, he wanted us to all introduce ourselves and get to know each other a bit. I said that I was sixteen and had just moved from New York to live with my aunt and uncle and their children for a bit.

I learned that the boy next to me was named Adam and the girl was named Sara. While some of the other kids were introcuding themselves, Sara turned to talk to me. "So you're new here! That's really exciting. You seem really nice. Maybe we could be friends!"

I turned and smiled at her. "I'd like that." I said, and I found myself relaxing after finally talking to someone. "This is my first time being a new kid in a new place, so it's a bit scary. My family is going here too though, so it's not as bad as it could be."

Sara seemed genuinely excited to hear about me. She complimented my hair and outfit, talking excitedly about how I'd like the school and how I'd fit in just fine. Sara was also very pretty, her long blond hair falling in waves around her face. She had large, friendly green eyes. I couldn't help but like her, despite what my mother had told me about how it might hurt if I got too close to someone, since we had to move around a lot.

Luckily, Sara and I got through the class without her noticing anything out of the ordinary about me. The bell rang and she walked out the door with me. "Hope to see you soon!" She called, heading off to her second class.

My second class was World History, and it wasn't bad. I was a bit more quiet this time, introducing myself just like I had in the previous class. I was happy for it to end, since I knew Alice and Rosalie would be in Design with me. As I expected, they were sitting at a table waiting for me when I walked in. "Hi, Ness!" Alice chirped cheerfully. Rosalie pulled out my chair as I approached, already asking questions.

"Is your first day going well so far? Made any friends?" Rosalie asked, flicking back a piece of her gorgeous blond hair. Even though I wasn't supposed to, I reached up and pretended to tuck back a piece of her hair, pressing my hand against her face to show her Sara. "Sara, hmm? She seems nice enough." Rosalie said, smiling.

"Not fair!" Alice complained, and I quickly did the same to her. Luckily, no one was paying any attention to us just yet. Our teacher, Mrs. Boswell, came in and introduced herself. She called roll and Alice flipped through a spare fashion magazine. "Look at those shoes!" Alice whispered excitedly, pointing to a picture in the magazine.

Rosalie glanced over to see the sewing machines lined up against the wall. "Did we have to take this class?" She asked, wrinkling her nose.

"This will be fun!" Alice insisted, flipping through more magazines as kids got to know each other. Shortly before class ended, I glanced up at the clock.

"Three more minutes. I wonder if everyone else liked their classes?" I wondered, twirling a strand of my curly hair. The bell finally rang to let us out to lunch, and the three of us headed toward the cafeteria.

"Your mother is going to ask if you met any cute boys." Alice announced matter of factly, grinning. And sure enough, she did, soon as she saw me.

"How's your first day going?" She asked, smoothing my hair. "Meet any cute boys?"

My father rolled his eyes as we got our food. "Tell us about your friend you met this morning." He said, smirking. I smiled and told them about my new friend as I got the food, wrinkling my nose at the smell. I didn't want to eat any of it, but I knew I'd have to at least pretend.

"Is it a boy?" Emmett broke in, narrowing his eyes. Geez!

"No, it's a girl." My father answered. Um, could I talk about my friend please?

"Her name is Sara, she's blond and really pretty and really nice, and she's in my first hour." I answered finally, taking a seat at our table. It was nice talking to my family about normal things, and our lunch hour passed quickly. Naturally, no one ate, which gave us more time to talk. I was almost sad when the bell rang to go to our next class.

My fourth and fifth hours went by without anything fun or extraordinary happening, but something told me my sixth hour would be different. Art. The one class I'd had an odd feeling about. I walked in the art room and noticed there was one free seat open. Instead of desks, we had tables, with two chairs to a table. I started towards the table and looked at the girl sitting there. She was gorgeous, with caramel colored skin and long curly dark hair. As I got closer I noticed she had several intricate necklaces around her neck.

I sat down next to her, and she instantly stiffened. She flipped back a piece of her hair and my body froze as well. I could smell her. She was no ordinary human, this was clear by her scent. I now realized why she had stiffened too. She knew my secret, she knew I was like her. The girl shot me me a surprised look, and the bell rang for class to begin. Our techer, a bright, bubbly woman, named Ms. Robinson, began calling roll. When she reached my name, the girl next to me suddenly inhaled sharply. What the hell?

"Marie Montgomery?" Ms. Robinson called. The girl next to me raised her hand. So her name was Marie. I wondered if Alice could see this right now. I wanted so much to speak to Marie, but something told me to stay quiet for right now. Wait until I told my parents. I was just shocked there was another vampire here. Whether she was full or half like me, I couldn't tell just yet, but I knew she had vamp in her.

The entire period passed without us saying a word to each other. When the bell rang for school to let out, she got up so quickly she left her sweater. Yes! This was a chance to grab it, find her, and see what was up. I knew my parents would be angry at me for doing this on my own, but some things I just needed to do by myself. I found her walking through the parking lot headed to the woods, and I could tell by the speed of her walk she wasn't human.

Thankfully, no one was around this part of the lot, and I quickly caught up to her. "Hey, you dropped th---" I started, but before I could finish, she spun around, backhanding me so hard I flew ten feet. I gasped more out of surprise then pain. I didn't expect that kind of reaction.

"I know who you are, Cullen." Marie snarled, spitting out my last name. I quickly sprang to my feet and started towards her.

"And just who are you?" I snapped, but before I could finish the sentence, she had disappeared into the woods.


End file.
